<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding Nemo (Mom!Deceitt x Virgil) by Saturn_Born</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537849">Finding Nemo (Mom!Deceitt x Virgil)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Born/pseuds/Saturn_Born'>Saturn_Born</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:36:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Born/pseuds/Saturn_Born</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mom!Deceit dealing with Virgil having left to the light sides.... One day he decided to watch 'Finding Nemo', without knowing the plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding Nemo (Mom!Deceitt x Virgil)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been two weeks since Virgil left to the light sides. Deceit keeps telling himself that Virgil will come back, even though his heart knows it's not true. His heart hasn't stop aching... He thought it would get easier but it never seems too. He decided maybe a movie will help? He goes over to the couch and turns on Disney+. Dark Sides having Disney+, shocker right? He flipped through endless movies, till he found one he hadn't seen before. Finding Nemo. Deceit's heart begins to aches within minutes into the movie. He felt he related way too much to this movie. Had a happy life...A life that was just started and then it gets ripped away. But instead of a fish or divers.. It was the light sides. Logan, Patton and Roman. He can never forgive them for taking the one thing he loved... the one person he saw as a son.</p><p>          He even his heart arched he continued to watch... Not realizing the tears rolling down his human side till they dripped off his face. He watched as Marvin got his son back.. and his mind drifted back to Virgil.. wondering if he's ever get his "son" back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>AN: Sorry it's so short!! I had to write this after seeing a post talking about how Dee would relate to Finding Nemo. Hope you guys like though!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>